In conventional spin transfer torque magnetic random access memory (STT-MRAM) design, magnetizations of the free layer (FL) and the reference layer (RL) are along a same easy axis. Due to the small angle between the magnetizations of the FL and the RL, the critical switching current density (Jc) is up to 1×106 A/cm2 for in-plane MRAM and 3×106 A/cm2 for perpendicular MRAM, which limits the STT-MRAM storage density. Moreover, such design results in large Jc distribution, which is due to (1) the thermal fluctuation effect and (2) the initial angle θ difference between devices to devices, which is un-avoidable in the fabrication process.